


Street Punk Parodies

by QueenBeeBee100



Category: Street Punks (TMNT) - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Parodies, Scenarios, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBeeBee100/pseuds/QueenBeeBee100
Summary: I was bored, so I decided to post this little idea for all you Street Punks fan out there. More info is in the first chapter.





	Street Punk Parodies

**Author's Note:**

> The SP do not belong to me. They belong to Sirconcon who is sadly no longer part of the fandom.

Soo... yeah....

I know I promised you guys a TMNT abdl story in 2021, and I am still working on it, but I've been having some trouble writing the first chapter. But forget about that for now, let's talk about this story.

See, I posted something like this a while back, but I deleted it because I realized that I wouldn't be able to meet your demands. Sucks, but it's the truth. Doesn't mean that I'm not trying again though. 

Anyway, I've been thinking about this idea for a while and I realized that it would be simpler and more fun. Here you can post requests for the SP to do parodies. This is a bit of an experiment for me, to see if I can get more people interested in the fandom.

Just post a scene/episode, who will be who and I'll see if I can do it. I'll also post some of my own parodies to give you guys an idea of how I'm going to do this. Just note that school keeps me very busy, so I may not have time to do all your requests.


End file.
